


The Lost Ones

by wripinil (wripinel)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wripinel/pseuds/wripinil
Summary: Envy walks alone at night when they come across a gang of vampires led by a beautiful woman named Lust...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Lost Boys" (1987) movie.

The little coastal town of Santa Cruz was foggy that night. Evin clutched their jacket tighter around their shoulders, bare legs shivering in the open air. All they had on was a pair of black shorts with a little flap of skirt around their hips.

The year was 1973 and they were sixteen years old, running away from home.

It had been five hours since they left the house, and they regretted not bringing warmer clothing. Especially shoes. They really regretted not bringing shoes. They bent down and tried to rub some feeling back into their toes, but it was useless. The little digits were pale white and turning blue.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Evin didn't really have a plan when they walked out the door of their home today. They'd just needed to get out, it didn't matter where, and never come back. At first the freedom had been kind of exhilarating, until they realized they didn't have any money, or any idea where they were walking.

They couldn't stop shivering as they got up and wobbled over to the rails. It was difficult to keep their balance and they almost fell through some of the huge gaps in the planks, down to where the waters lay deep and dark below.

That wouldn't be the best death...drowning. 

When they reached the middle of the bridge they stopped and lowered their face in their hands. Evin stood like this for a few minutes, quiet and still.

It started with a lip wobble. Then a tiny sniffle. Then it exploded into loud heaves that racked their shoulders until they had to sit down and cry all their terrible feelings into the chill of the night.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Suddenly they realized, with a little jolt of fear, that they weren't alone on the bridge anymore.

From the distance they could hear laughs and shouts. When they glanced up, they saw a group of four older teenagers coming from the other side.

There were two females and two males, the latter whooping and jumping to swing from the overhang of the bridge and kick at each other. One of the girls cackled at them and joined in on the fun.

The second girl...well actually, she looked more like a woman in her late twenties. She wore a brown fur-lined coat, opened to reveal a long black evening gown underneath. Her hair was silky soft and floated in waves that framed her face. She was at least a full head taller than Evin. And she was looking directly at them.

Evin choked a little bit and tried to discreetly scrub the tears off their face as they stood up to walk away. They'd have to continue crying somewhere else and come back later. 

But as they turned, rubbing at their eyes with their head down, they miscalculated where they stepped and their right foot plummeted straight through one of the huge gaps in the wooden planks. Their left knee buckled as their entire body pitched forward and they screamed, falling into the empty space.

But a gloved hand gripped tightly around their elbow as another arm clamped immediately around their waist. They stiffened and froze. Their savior lifted them as if they weighed nothing and settled them back down on the solid wood of another plank.

The woman had to have been more than a hundred feet away, she was all the way on the other side of the bridge. How did she...?

Evin looked up and met her eyes. They were dark and almost malevolent at first glance, but underneath shone a subtle gentleness.

"Are you lost, little one?"

Evin stared up at her, not sure how to answer. Memories of the woman's touch remained on their skin, the way she'd lifted them up like it was nothing...

One of her cohorts, a tall male with spiky black hair and dark sunglasses, came bounding up and looked down at Evin from over the woman's shoulder. His eyes roamed all over Evin's body.

Fear spiked in Evin's gut, telling them to run, but they ignored it.

"Heyyy Lusty, I want this one."

"You want everything," the woman chuckled.

"I know, but this one's really cute..." he looked over his sunglasses to make eye contact with Evin and winked. The corner of his mouth turned up with a grin and...this time Evin's heart skipped a beat and they took a step back. The man's teeth were filed into sharp points, like a shark's.

Who were these people? 

The other two had finished playing on the other end of the bridge and made their way over to join the conversation.

The other male had a dark ponytail and a friendly face. He wore white sweatpants and a yellow sweatshirt with a cartoon cat printed on the front. Over his shoulder he carried a baseball bat. His overall presence was odd, but he seemed harmless and normal compared to the others.

Especially the girl standing next to him.

She was short and wired with muscles. Bushy blonde curls framed her face, and the skin around her eyes was tinged with red, as if she was permanently sleep-deprived. Evin could have sworn she licked her lips as she hunched forward toward them.

"No, Gluttony," the woman chided gently. "This one's off limits."

A high whine came out of Gluttony's throat as she turned back to face the woman. "But Luuuusst...."

"We'll find you something else to eat." Lust stroked her blonde curls, and the girl leaned into her hand like a cat. Lust's gaze turned back to Evin. "You didn't answer my question, little one. Are you lost?"

"I.. don't know... I mean, um, no, I ran away." _Why were they telling her this?_

"Then you must not have a home anymore." That soft smile was back on her face. "Would you like to find a new one, with us?"

"I..." Envy felt lost in her eyes at this moment. They were so beautiful, narrow and sharp like a predator's.

But there was no time to answer, because suddenly there was a glaring light in the distance and the distinct sound of a train horn.

The others did not seem concerned. The tall male jumped to climb the wooden rafters again, and the girl, Gluttony, chased after him. The one with a ponytail whistled and swung his bat to the other shoulder, strolling leisurely across the tracks.

"Um, we should," panic was starting to settle in Evin's chest. "Shouldn't we get off the bridge?" They were all five of them standing in the middle of it, and the train was barreling closer. But Lust's eyes were calm, and her shoulders relaxed. It threw Evin off. Logically they should all be running to get off the bridge.

The tracks shook under their feet. The train's horn blared.

Were they just going to die right here?

Evin's legs urged them to run and this time they listened. But they couldn't leave Lust behind.

Evin grabbed her hand, wide eyes trying to convey that she needed to run. Evin's whole body was shaking terribly, and they pulled with all their strength, but Lust wouldn't budge. Instead she surprised them by wrapping her arm around their waist and picking them up again.

Next thing Evin knew, there was an overwhelming rush of cold wind, the world blurred all around them, and they were hanging from the bottom of the bridge. Well, Lust was hanging. She had one hand holding a rafter above, and her other arm secured around Evin. They looked around and saw that the other three were hanging from rafters as well.

The tall one winked at them. "Better hang on tight, cutie."

The blonde girl swung back and forth, grinning, and the one with a bat started laughing.

A roar thundered and Evin screamed as the train rushed overhead, shaking the rafters so hard they were certain everything was going to splinter and break apart. Their teeth rattled in their skull and their eyes squeezed shut as the noise deafened them.

It seemed like it was never going to end.

When it was finally over, they clung to Lust, gasping. All three of the others were laughing and whooping with raucous cheers now. One of them dropped down, and it was so shocking Evin hardly registered it happening until another followed suit. They just...fell. 

Evin cried out in alarm. Only the tall one remained, and he reached one hand over to brush against Evin's shoulder.

"You know I hate sharing, but I still wouldn't mind having a little fun with this one after you're done."

"We'll see," Lust answered.

Evin clutched tighter to her when the man dropped like the others. Evin didn't hear a splash. When they looked down, they saw that the fog had swept in and covered the water.

"Oh god they're dead aren't they, they all died and now we're gonna die too, we're gonna die," they panicked, babbling.

Lust's arm squeezed around Evin. "No one's going to die."

Evin realized she was crazy and this entire situation was madness, and their eyes widened like saucers as they envisioned what was about to happen next. "Please don't let go, oh no, no,  _please don't_ —"

"Shh..."

Evin realized they were crying again, hot tears streaming down their face. They couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Their hands scrabbled uselessly at the silk of Lust's dress under her jacket.

"Please no, I don't wanna die, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't wanna die, please please PLEASE—"

"I won't let go of you, little one, but you have to trust me."

Evin closed their eyes and sobbed. The only thing keeping them from meeting a watery grave down below was Lust's iron-strong arm wrapped around them. If she were to let go...

"Look at me."

Evin obeyed and stared into her eyes. And noticed for the first time they were a dark pink color.

Her expression remained placid and unchanged.

And then she let go of the rafter.

Evin held on and braced themself for a cold wet impact, knowing they were going to sink like a rock and die because they couldn't swim at all.

It took a good few seconds to realize that the fall was taking a lot longer than it should.

When they opened their eyes, Lust was smiling down at them. Both her arms held onto them, and the softness of her body was a comforting warmth all around Evin's.

Why weren't they hitting the water? Evin looked and could see nothing. Left, right, up, and down, it was all just a wall of white fog. And they could have sworn that the fog was moving, very slowly...down. As if they were going _up_ like an elevator.

Evin's head spun. Was this some kind of dream?

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Lust..." Evin moaned on top of her lap where they sat with their thighs spread out on either side of her legs. "I, um, ah...oh, oh god...."

She hummed into the front of their throat, and kept touching them under the space between their legs. Her fingers were long, strong, and rubbed with purpose.

"A-AH!" They wavered, not sure whether to back away from her hand or push into it. Their hips made the decision for them and bucked down.

"That's it," she murmured. Lips pulled back over her teeth, revealing sharp white fangs. "Just like that..."

"Lust? Lust, I, I don't know what's—what's happening—"

"Shh shh..." her lips pressed against Evin's throat, kissing their racing pulse. "Let me take care of you."

Her tongue lapped once against Evin's skin, hot and wet, and the pace of her fingers grew even rougher, faster. Evin could only tilt their head back more and watch as the world turned upside down. They tried to close their eyes to block it out as they became increasingly dizzy.

It was impossible to concentrate on anything else but her fingers.

Sweat beaded on the surface of their skin and blood rose up from underneath. Redness blushed and spread across their face, their chest, their neck...

Their arms trembled as they struggled to hold on to her shoulders. But her other hand was firm at their back, keeping them propped upright. Weakly, Evin's hands brushed against the back of her head, touching all that soft hair floating over her shoulders, unconsciously pulling her even closer to their throat until she was nestled directly under their chin.

"Tell me how much you want it, Envy."

Wait, that wasn't their name...

"Tell me. I'll give it to you."

It felt like Evin couldn't breathe. Air struggled to find its way through their gaping mouth and down into their lungs. "...huh?"

"Do you want me, Envy?"

"Yes," they answered immediately, the words breathless and honest. God how they wanted her. "I-I want you."

"Good," she purred. It seemed unthinkable, but her fingers almost seemed to grow longer, harder. Evin whined at the new sensation. "Do you want to give me everything, Envy?"

They weren't even registering the words she spoke, all they could answer was yes, yes, yes.

"Would you give me your life? Your soul?"

They were beyond words, all they could do was make nonsensical sounds and squeeze their eyes shut and nod desperately as the place underneath her fingers tensed and shivered and sang with pleasure.

"You're mine, Envy."

They gasped their assent.

"Come for me."

The entire world whited out as their spine curved backward, neck bared and out of her reach. But she chased right after them and sank her teeth into their jugular, one hand still pumping down below and the other now grasped firmly behind their neck to keep them in place. She milked them dry and relished in the helpless, wailing cries of ecstasy tumbling out of their mouth.

For Envy, it was everything. The end of their human life and the beginning of a new one.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a note, Gluttony is based on Helena from the show Orphan Black, purely because I love her, and I want her to be a homunculus and also be Lust's mate.

The year was 1983. 

Greed whistled with his hands in his vest pockets as he strolled into the abandoned limestone mine he called home. 

The rocky outcrop and wooden beams that framed the entrance were all overgrown with vegetation. He pushed away a curtain of ivy, stepped inside the dusty interior, and looked up at the ceiling with a smirk. There was Lust, and the newest recruit, hanging upside down and fast asleep. 

(It didn’t matter that Envy had been with them for ten years now, Greed would always think of them as the newbie.)

Lust had the cape-like drape of her jacket wrapped around Envy, who was snuggled against her chest. 

Having the ability to fly - by floating in midair - and also to walk effortlessly on vertical walls, vampires naturally slept while standing on ceilings. 

Ling has his arms wrapped around his chest in the corner, Gluttony too. They were almost like bats.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Ling was an outsider without a sire, left to die cruelly by his creator. But he’d survived on his own, and come to join Lust’s coven after meeting Greed in a bar one night over a basket of greasy chicken wings. Since he wasn’t created by Lust, he kept his original name and identity as “Ling.” He did not share a telepathic connection with the others, as an adopted member of the coven.

Lust’s venom worked in such a way as to change the identity of whoever she bit. It would enhance their greatest sin and cause it to be their main personality trait. She couldn’t control this and it wasn’t deliberate, simply a natural consequence of her unique bite. 

Being granted the gift of immortality by Lust was a boon in more ways then one, since it came with special powers as well. Greed had a carbon shield over his skin, Gluttony could open up her stomach to consume entire landscapes. And Envy? Envy could look like anyone or anything they wanted.

Gluttony had been the first vampire Lust ever created. As a human she’d been known as Helena, raised in a cult and trained to be an assassin. She suffered from aching loneliness and conflicted beliefs, and routinely etched a pair of angel wings into the skin of her shoulders with a razor blade. 

Lust was attracted to the scent of her blood in a drugstore bathroom one night. Helena thought Lust was an angel and went into her arms willingly, to be taken and changed. 

They were mates but their relationship was open, given the specific nature of Lust’s sin. Gluttony didn’t mind.

A few years later Lust became charmed by a drunk vagrant lying in the middle of the road, and thus Greed was invited to join them. With three members, the coven began.

Ling and Gluttony had a strong appetite, playful personalities, and combat training in common, and they got along like birds of a feather. 

And then of course Ling and Greed had a special bond from the moment they met in that bar. Many times Greed had considered asking Ling to be his mate, but somehow felt that would taint their friendship. Often he joked about running away and taking Ling with him to form his own coven - becoming Ling’s leader - but Ling would argue back that he would have to be the leader of this new theoretical coven, since he was descended from royalty. The two would banter back and forth about it, never able to agree to share power.

Greed wondered what Ling’s sin would have been, if he had been bitten by Lust. Would he have become another Gluttony, given his love of food? Or, considering his ambitious nature, perhaps another Greed? What would his powers have been?

No one knew how Lust had been created or who her sire was. Nor why she decided to start her own coven, or whether she had ever belonged to another one. She kept her background private, and an air of mystery surrounded her. 

But the truth was, Lust had been created by a vampire called Father. She was his biological daughter to begin with, and he turned her shortly after his own transformation. After Father was killed by vampire hunters, Lust set out to create a family. She looked after Gluttony and Greed in a leaderly way, they meant more to her than lovers. They were her creations, her responsibility.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Envy was Lust’s newest lover and by far the neediest one. 

Envy didn’t necessarily resent Gluttony’s relationship with Lust, in fact they had a strong affection for the quirky ex-assassin and the two were good friends. But they weren’t lovers. And Envy’s sin couldn’t help chafing at the bond between Lust and Gluttony. So Lust gave Envy special attention to make up for it. 

For example, Gluttony usually joined in these ceiling cuddles. But occasionally, like today, Envy and Lust had alone time.

Greed had often walked in on intimate moments, Lust and Envy sleeping or kissing or doing...other things on the ceiling in their little spot. Greed sometimes watched, sometimes silently, sometimes ruining the moment with a joke about joining in. Envy had never warmed up to him. The little newbie had a strong dislike for Greed’s teasing. And their dislike only made him want them even more.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Outside it was daylight. Greed should have been asleep in here with the others, but he craved human company too much to spend the time sleeping. His shield protected him from the sun’s rays, and a wide brimmed hat and sunglasses took care of his face. Greed settled into the shadows and watched as Envy stirred awake in Lust’s arms. They blinked sleepily and glanced up at her. She, sensing their state, instantly awoke, sharp pink eyes snapping open. 

She smiled down at them, and slowly opened her mouth to reveal her extended fangs. Envy swallowed and whined in want. 

Vampires could still drink each other’s blood. It wouldn’t transform them again, nor would it provide sustenance, but it had...other benefits. And Greed now watched as Envy tilted their head back to expose their throat, begging for her bite. Lust sank her teeth into their pearly white skin and they writhed against her.

Ling suddenly tapped Greed on the shoulder.

He blinked, startled, and turned to face the prince, who smiled cheerfully at him, putting on a pair of sunglasses. "Shall we join up with Edward and his brother again?"


End file.
